


Day 12: “Can you untie me now? I have to pee.”

by Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet



Series: Valentine's Fic a Day 2017 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Erica Reyes, Light Bondage, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Multi, Relationship Negotiation, Rope Bondage, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet/pseuds/Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet
Summary: It was their first Valentine’s together, and Stiles wanted it to be perfect.Or the one where there may be a few bumps along the road, but all-in-all Valentine's Day turns out pretty great.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is Day 12! Only two of these left and then I'm going to spend some time focusing on A Life of Shelter. This is the first time that I've written a Stiles ship that didn't involve Derek, so I hope I did well and that you enjoy it.
> 
> As always, this I don't own Teen Wolf, or their characters, this is solely for fun, and I make no profit.

It was their first Valentine’s together, and Stiles wanted it to be perfect. Erica and Boyd had been dating for almost two and a half years before they were able to convince Stiles to join them, he just couldn’t believe that two people who were so perfect for each other would want to risk adding an unknown element to the equation, especially one as spastic and unpredictable as Stiles himself. At one point, Boyd and Erica got so desperate that Stiles went an entire week unable to enter his bedroom without finding at least one naked werewolf in his bed. A desperate, sleep deprived Stiles, facing imminent mid-terms finally broke down and agreed to a date with the two insane werewolves in exchange for a promise that, from then on, the only naked werewolves in his bed would be ones that he had personally invited. Stiles chose the time and date of the date, two days after mid-terms so that he wouldn’t be a zombie, and Erica and Boyd chose the location. They started their evening at the movie theater, with a viewing of the newest StarWars movie, before heading to Gina’s Dinner for burgers and milkshakes. Next on the agenda was a round of mini-golf under the stars and the nearly full moon, followed by stargazing in the bed of Erica’s pickup, which had been filled with pillows. As Stiles laid on a bed of pillows, with his head pillowed on Boyd’s strong bicep, legs tangled together, with Erica’s curly blonde head resting over his heart, body half on him, half on Boyd, he realized that in that moment, he felt more whole than he had any recollection of ever having felt before. That was the moment that Stiles realized that, while Erica and Boyd may be perfect for each other, the two of them together were perfect for _him_.

So, while Stiles loved Erica and Boyd with everything that he had, he still should have known better than to have trusted Erica with planning their joint Valentine’s gift for Boyd. Erica discovered her talent for art shortly after she fully came into her werewolf-sized confidence. She really was quite talented, and she even managed to get an art scholarship. When she suggested that Stiles be her model for a portrait for their Valentine’s gift for Boyd, several red flags went up in Stiles’ mind, but he steadfastly ignored them while reminding himself that he both loved and trusted Erica.

Stiles should have heeded the red flags. If he had, he might not currently be sitting naked in a wooden office chair in the middle of the kitchen of the apartment that he shares with his boyfriend and girlfriend. Well, more accurately, he is naked save for the large red bow tied to his dick, and he isn’t so much sitting in the office chair as he is bound to it. The ropes that hold his torso in place are twisted in a series of complicated knots that Stiles is 90% sure not even Chris Argent himself could tie, and, well, that ‘mark me down as both scared and horny’ meme has never been more accurate in Stiles’ entire life.

The problem is, Erica is very meticulous when it comes to her art, and, as a result, Stiles has been sitting in this chair for _hours_. The whole being tied-up thing has been very helpful, in that it has prevented Stiles from constantly fidgeting, what with the whole not being able to move thing and all. Even so, the real issue is that Erica wanted to get an early start on the project so that it would be done before Boyd got home from work, which meant that _Stiles_ had to get up early. The issue there, being that Stiles’ brain doesn’t function before 10:30 a.m., at least not without the aid of at least half a pot of coffee. Which means, that by now, Stiles is to the point where even the rope burn can’t stop him from squirming.

“Stiles, could you please stop _moving_ , you’re wrecking my concentration,” Erica sighs, without even looking up from her canvas.

Stiles holds his breath and attempts not to move anymore. He lasts a whole thirty seconds before he whimpers and then cries out in desperation, “Can you untie me now? I have to pee.”

“No!” Erica responds immediately. “It took _fifteen minutes_ to tie all of those knots the right way, or do you not remember that?”

Stiles grits his teeth. “Oh, I remember that. But, Erica, _darling_ , what you don’t seem to understand is that I am literally about to **piss** myself here.”

“Ugh, _fine_ ,” Erica leans around her canvas so that Stiles can see her massively put-out expression, “let me finish the shading on this section, which I’m almost done with, and then I’ll find you a bottle to pee in or something.”

Erica turns back to her canvas and Stiles whimpers, trying not to squirm. Suddenly, a deep rich voice fills the kitchen, sounding right next to Stiles’ ear, “I’ve got an empty bottle right here.”

“Boyd!” Erica calls out at the same time that Stiles whispers, “I don’t think I need it anymore,” his face an alarming shade of red.

Stiles’ embarrassment quickly morphs into indignation, “Why the hell didn’t you tell me that he was behind me?”

“He wasn’t behind you!” Erica stands up from her stool and approaches her boyfriends with her hands out in a gesture of surrender. “At least, he wasn’t behind you when I was looking at you. Honestly, I didn’t even know he was home. I-I didn’t even realize that it was so late already…”

Stiles can feel the expression on his face softening, but before he can voice this change in his attitude their wonderful man beats him to it.

“Erica,” Boyd shakes his head, “how many times have Stiles and I reminded you that you need to set a timer when you’re painting.” He reaches out with both hands to gently pull her into an embrace, placing a firm kiss on the top of her blonde curls. “You know that you get so consumed with your art that you block out your other senses.”

Erica just hides her face in the safety of Boyd’s neck and shakes her head. The sound of Stiles once again squirming in his bonds brings Erica out of hiding. She steps out of the safety of Boyd’s arms and approaches Stiles, crouching in front of him, face pointed at the ground and bracing herself for the verbal lashing that she is convinced that she deserves.

Boyd looks to Stiles and reading the expression in his boyfriend’s eyes, he unsheathes a single claw to silently slice away the ropes holding Stiles in place. Stiles nods in thanks to Boyd before reaching out and lifting Erica’s face into a tender kiss. Boyd is on the floor behind Erica, ready to catch her weight when she collapses from relief, and Stiles follows her down to the floor, gently wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

Stiles places one last kiss to Erica’s forehead before speaking, “I think that we could all use a nice hot shower before we get dressed for dinner, what do you say Cat Woman?”

Erica nods, and Boyd helps his partners to their feet before squeezing the back of Erica’s neck, running his other hand down Stiles’ arm from his shoulder to his hand, squeezing before placing Stiles’ hand on the small of Erica’s back. Boyd kisses Stiles’ temple and then Erica’s. “You two go on up and get started, I’ll clean up the kitchen and the paints so they don’t dry up and then I’ll join you.”

Stiles uses his free hand to pull Boyd into a short passionate kiss before ushering Erica upstairs into the bathroom. By the time Stiles has helped Erica out of all of her clothes and started to adjust to water to the right temperature, Erica has regained enough awareness to start pulling pain from the spots of rope burn that she can reach.

“Erica, Erica,” Stiles’ voice is firm and his hands on her face are directing her to look into his eyes, “I don’t blame you.” Stiles takes a moment to burn the truth of that statement into Erica’s soul with his eyes alone. “I love you. I should have said something sooner. I know how focused you get when you’re painting. I was just being stubborn. Besides, you did warn me not to drink so much coffee, and I didn’t listen. It was a mistake, and no-one is to blame.”

Erica nods and winds her arms around Stiles’ bare shoulders, letting herself relax in his embrace. A few seconds later a warm weight settles against her bare back as strong arms wrap around her from behind. Erica leans her head back to rest on Boyd’s left shoulder as Stiles leans forward to begin kissing Boyd’s right shoulder. Slowly, Erica can feel her boyfriends making their way into the shower, bringing her along with them, sandwiched in a way that is overwhelming in the sense of safety and love that it provides.

Everything about the shower should be sexual, but in reality, none of it is. The three of them take turns washing each other's backs, Boyd washes Erica’s hair while she washes Stiles’ and Stiles stands there looking at the two of them like he doesn’t know what he did right in life to deserve them. By the time all three of them are satisfactorily clean, the water has gone cold. When they exit the shower each of them grabs an oversized towel, something that Stiles insisted on stocking the bathroom with when they moved in, and they proceed to get dressed for their dinner reservations.

Erica looks stunning in the new dress that Stiles bought her, and the shoes, that Boyd presented her with, match it perfectly. Stiles looks equally stunning in his new suit from Boyd, and Boyd looks like a model in his suit which matches each of the other’s outfits just enough to bring them all together into a cohesive unit.

Dinner is amazing. The food is magnificent, and the company is even better. After they finish feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries for desert and the bill is paid, the men stand and offer their arms to Erica. She stands and takes the proffered arms, expecting to be escorted back to the car, but when they exit the building Stiles leads them to the left rather than across the street to the parking lot.

Erica looks to Boyd, but he doesn’t look surprised by this development, so Erica just trusts her men, and allows them to lead her. They end up in the little park down the road, which consists of a few benches by a pond and a simple gazebo. Only, simple is not an accurate description of the gazebo at this moment.

The gazebo has been covered in twinkling fairy lights, and a sound system has been set up, which is currently playing the Lana Del Rey version of _Once Upon A Dream_ , Erica’s favorite Disney song, and the one that she is always telling her boys had to have been written about the three of them. When they get to the stairs, Stiles and Boyd let go of her arms and move to frame the stairs, indicating that she should go up first.

When Erica goes up the stairs, she sees that the floor of the gazebo is covered in red rose petals, save for a path that leads from the stairs to the center. When she reaches the center of the gazebo, Erica turns to look back at Boyd and Stiles, and she finds them kneeling in front of her. Erica’s heart freezes in her chest and she struggles to breathe, until a gentle voice reaches her ears, “Breathe Baby,” followed by another, equally gentle voice, “We’re right here Sweetheart, and we aren’t ever going to leave you.”

Erica takes a deep breath and nods her head, indicating that they can continue. Stiles is holding a small red velvet box and smiling a smile that puts the sun to shame, while Boyd next to him is holding a small black velvet box and smiling just as brilliantly. Erica has never seen her boys look so happy, and she has seen them _quite_ happy.

Then, as if on cue, Boyd and Stiles open the ring boxes revealing a beautiful nesting ring set before speaking in unison, “Erica, will you marry us?”

“Yes!” Erica cries out, throwing herself into her fiancés’ waiting arms. Stiles chuckles to himself, finding that this time it is Boyd who has to wipe away the tears, both from Erica’s cheeks and Stiles’ own cheeks.

The last ten months of Stiles life have been the best months he has ever experienced, and now he has the promise of forever with the two people that stole his heart and gave him their own hearts in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. (Please let me know if you think that I missed any tags!)
> 
>  
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr here](http://kiti-the-warrior-poet.tumblr.com/)


End file.
